How To Deal
by punk-rock-chic
Summary: Kagome and Sango go to a school for Juvenile delinquits guess who their room mates are. None other than Inu Yasha and Miroku. Personally I dont like Kikyo so its gonna be a Kikyo Bashing party! lolz! PLz Review
1. New Life?

I do not own ANY of these characters! Some day I hope I do.  
  
Kagome sat on her bed listening to her walkman. Trying to figure out how she got caught by the police. 'Maybe if I hadn't messed his face up so bad I could have gotten out of the house in time. Oh well.' She thought. *knock knock* ''who's there as if I didn't know?'' she practically yelled.  
  
''Chic open the door. We need to go shoppin' cuz we have to go to that dumb 'Juvenile Correction Facility.'' Sango burst out laughing.  
  
''Aight Chic, lemme get dressed for the occasion.'' Kagome retorted. Kagome put on some baggy black pants that said 'can't touch this' written across the butt. She had on a Black shirt that said 'As if I care' in blue. She had on black boots.  
  
Sango was wearing a black mini skirt with a blue top. She had on fishnet stockings (black of course) with knee high leather boots. Their hair was in a messy bun showing off their red(Sango) and blue(Kagome) highlights.  
  
They got in Kagome's Black Jaguar and hit the mall. They had 10 bags of clothes when Kagome heard her name she turned around to see her ex boyfriend. The one whom she beet up for obvious reasons. He suffered a concussion, three broken ribs, and slight amnesia. She turned around to greet him. ''Hey.'' She said rather plainly.  
  
If it wasn't for him cheating on her she wouldn't have been in this situation. ''Sup chicks'' he said. ''Not much'' Sango retorted. ''Yo' Kag you doing anything Monday?'' Hojo Said. ''Uh. Yeah, actually me and Sango are going to a place remotely resembling jail.'' Kagome said.  
  
''What did you do?'' he said. ''Well I have to go for driving the get-away car, Assault against an officer, and beating you in the head with your lamp.'' Sango stated bluntly. ''I got busted for almost killing you and assault against an officer.'' Kagome retorted and casually walked off. Sango of coarse followed.  
  
The next day Kagome and Sango sat by the curb with all the other misfits that had gotten arrested. ''Sango you think this place is gonna be a living nightmare?'' Kagome said. ''Well no there's gonna be guys there.'' Sango stated bluntly.  
  
They had to bring animals with them for responsibility and so Kagome and Sango brought two tailed cats with red eyes. Sango's was a female, her name was Kirara. Kagome's was a male whose name was Souta after her brother. Kagome followed Sango to meet a friend of theirs when Kagome hit something hard yet soft. ''Watch where ya goin' wench.'' A guy with long black hair said. (A/N- we all know who that is)  
  
''what ever freak.'' Kagome almost whispered. ''What did you just call me?'' Inu Yasha retorted. ''a Freak gotta problem with that or are you always that dense?'' Kagome replied. Sango saw and grabbed kagome's hand and pulled her away. ''Feh. She gotta have her friend bail her out.'' Inu Yasha stated coolly. ''Man Inu you know she was hott!'' Miroku , Inu Yasha's friend said.  
  
The bus driver paired everyone boy girl on the bus. Kagome got paired with Inu Yasha and Miroku got paired with Sango. Kagome and Sango had been talking by text messaging their cell phones. Inu Yasha was asleep and Miroku has been trying to grope Sango.  
  
They decided to change positions so they could talk because they both had window seats. Kagome sat up and shoved Inu Yasha over. Sango crawled over Miroku. Kagome looked at Inu Yasha and realized how beautiful he was.  
  
'His Beautiful silver hair was of coarse pretty. His eyes were a deep gold ' her thoughts interrupted when Inu Yasha said ''what like what you see?'' ''No, I'm trying to figure out what color your eyes are.'' She said sheepishly.  
  
''Feh'' was his reply. They got to the huge castle they were staying at. Sango and Kagome were rooming with an Inu Yasha and Miroku. They didn't know who they were. Anyway they went to their room and started unpacking Kagome changed into extremely short blue shorts that said 'all mine' on the but. A gray shirt that had a bunch of last names written in blue. At the top it said ''Bayville Cheer Squad'' on it. She had her long raven black hair with blue highlights down around her shoulders. She had on white cheer shoes. Sango matching.  
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku walked in the room and saw the back of their heads. They smirked their figures. Kagome turned around and Sango did also. They stared at Inu Yasha and Miroku for ever it seemed like. Inu Yasha and Miroku doing the same.Kagome finally broke the silence ''I'm going to our room I'll be out in 3 years.'' ''Me too.'' Sango agreed. The girls slammed their doors unpacked. 


	2. Like hi im a prep!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It would be fun though. Oh well heres the fic.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
''Well that went well.'' Miroku stated impatiently. The guys went in their rooms to unpack. ''So you think I have a chance with Sango?'' Miroku asked. ''Not as long as that other girl is around.'' Inu Yasha insisted.  
  
***Back in the girls room***  
  
''Hey Kag do you like Inu Yasha or Miroku?'' Sango asked quizzically. ''Well Inu Yasha is cute but I don't much care for Miroku in that way.'' Kagome reassured. ''Hmmm..well I'm going to go apologize.'' Sango stated. ''Okay.'' Kagome said.  
  
**Knock knock**  
  
*pause*  
  
''Hey I just wanted to say sorry for my totally rude actions.'' Sango said. ''No prob. What's with that other girl?'' Inu Yasha asked. ''She's had it rough.'' Sango stated. ''So what brings a beautiful girl like you here?'' Miroku asked slyly. (A/N- while he's asking his hand is wondering)  
  
''HENTAI!''  
  
**BAM**  
  
''OHHHHH..OOOPH.''  
  
''Hey what's wrong?'' Kagome asked quizzically. She looked down and saw Sango beating up Miroku. ''Oh never mind.'' Kagome said. ''Hey girl.'' Inu Yasha said. ''My name is not girl and what do you want?'' Kagome interjected.  
  
''why a prep like you here?'' Inu Yasha stated regretfully. ''one count of battery, four counts of assault against an officer, and one count of breaking an entering.'' Kagome said in one breath. ''What did you do?'' Miroku asked. ''Broke into my ex-boyfriends house after I caught him cheating on me. I broke three of his ribs.'' Before she could finish, Sango interrupted ''I'm the reason he got amnesia and part of the concussion.''  
  
''Why what did you do?'' Miroku asked. ''I drove the car and beat up a few officers and hit him in the head with a lamp.' she said almost proud of herself. Meanwhile Inu Yasha's gaze never left Kagome's. He was lost in her eyes as she was his.  
  
''The only reason I was there is because he was cheating on her with my younger sister Kagura.''Sango said. The gang was interrupted by a beating on the door. Kagome answered. ''Like hi I'm Kikyo I'm like totally looking for my boyfriend, Inu Yasha.'' Kikyo stated as she barged in the room.  
  
(A/N-Not for long Muahahahahahahaha o sorry.)  
  
''Hey Kikyo. How have you been? I got busted for grand theft auto to be here with you.'' Inu Yasha said as if it were nothing. ''Like I you treat me so good.'' Kikyo blurted out. Kagome was speechless. She felt hurt and neglected and other emotions. Sango grabbed Kagome and whisked her off into her room.  
  
''Like what's her deal?'' Kikyo yelled. Inu Yasha felt almost hurt he had let Kagome see. ''I don't know.'' Inu Yasha blurted with out thinking.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
'' Wake up girl we're gonna be late the guys are walking us to class.'' Sango said. ''Yeah yeah. Whatever.'' Kag stated. Sango took a shower in their bathroom Kagome picked out her clothes. Then when Sango got out she put on a short mini skirt (blue) with a sparkle blue tank top. Her boots came up just below her knees.  
  
Her hair was up in a bun with strands of hair hanging out of coarse these being her red ones. She put on her makeup and Kagome came out of the shower dressed in a tight black mini skirt with fishnet stockings and a blue shirt that only had one sleeve. The sleeve came down to her fingers and flared out. She had on the same type of boots Sango had and her hair was fixed the same way. She put on her make up.  
  
Miroku and Inu Yasha were waiting on the couch dressed in white t shirts with baggy blue jeans. ''You guys look pretty.'' Miroku stated making Sango blush slightly. ''You look like punks, but yesterday you looked like evil cheerleaders.'' Inu Yasha hissed. ''Well we are cheerleaders, but we're more of punk. Besides we had been working on our tumbling before you came.'' Kagome shot back.  
  
**One month later**  
  
*BBBBBRRRRIIINNNGGGG*  
  
''Hello. Hey Kouga. No I can't. No he's a friend. Kouga.*click* Uuuuggggghhhhhhhh.'' Kagome shouted. ''Kouga problems I see.'' Inu Yasha glared.  
  
************************************************************************** ooo the suspense is killing me not plz reveiw 


	3. Authors note

Hey ppl! Sorry I havent updated in a while. The only computer I can use for some strange reason is the one at my Dads cuz' mine wont upload the floppy disk so please forgive me! 


	4. Kouga problems

I do not own any thing! Don't sue me cuz im poor! Ty  
  
*************************************************************  
  
''That's none of your business! I don't mess with your personal life Don't mess in mine!'' Kagome blurted. ''Oh yeah what about your eye? Hit it on your door again? Come on Kag everyone knows. Stop hiding and acting like its nothing!'' Inu Yasha hissed.  
  
Inu's POV  
  
*************************************************************  
  
'Hey did I say something caring for once? Oh well I have Kikyo and she knows that. I got nothing to worry about. Come to think about it she is hot when shes mad-oh wait no shes ugly! Yeah that's it!' Inu thought.  
  
Kag's POV  
  
*************************************************************  
  
'What did he say? Oh well im imagining it. Sometimes I wish I was Kikyo to have some one treat me right. Kouga doesn't. Everyone knows he hits me. Why do I let him? Im tired of being his door mat.'  
  
*************************************************************  
  
''Look if it makes you feel better to lecture me, don't. I know what im doing.'' Kagome stated before running to her room. She felt like she was going to cry and didn't want anyone to see.  
  
''Sango, why and how did I get myself into this mess?'' Kagome asked. ''Well you were tired of watching Inu and Kikyo so you went and said yes to kouga. It was a mistake everyone knows. Whadaya gon' to do?'' Sango stated carefully.  
  
''I cant dump him cuz he'll come after me.'' Kagome said tiredly. ''Not if you do it on the phone. He'll come over here and Inu and Miroku will take care of him.'' Sango said slyly. ''I couldn't ask them to do that.'' Kag said.  
  
''ugh'' Sango said. Sango left the rom only to pay a visit to Inu and Miroku. ''Hey guys, I finally got her to consider dumping him and she said he'd come after her. I was thinking she calls him. He comes over here you teach him a lesson.'' Sango stated surely. ''Done'' Inu stated coolly.  
  
Sango left and went to her room. ''Call him. The guys will take care of him. They even called for back up.'' Sango stated. ''Kay.'' She dialed his room number. ''Hey Kouga, Im dumping you im tired of being your punching bag.'' ''Im gonna kick your- *click*.  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
Kagome and Sango hid under their beds. Inu Yasha opened the door. ''Yo dude I know shes here. Where is she?'' Kouga yelled. '' Shes gone and you will be too.'' Sesshomaru stated expressionless. (A/N: In this fic Sesshomaru likes Kagome but doesn't know how to tell her so.)  
  
Sess and Inu killed Kouga and his henchmen while Miroku locked himself in his closet. The girls came out and helped move the bodies in Kouga's room. They agreed not to say a thing to anyone.  
  
None of the teachers cared because It was just 20 less trouble-makers.  
  
One month later  
  
It was Kagome's 18th birthday. She got a letter from her mother. She knew Inu, Sess, and Kouga were all demons but she was going to get a surprise. The letter read:  
  
'My dear Kagome.  
  
I know it is your 18th birthday, but I some important news I need for you to sit down. Okay here it goes. Your father was a great demon and he wanted you to be full demon so he sacrificed his life so that on your 18th birthday you would become full youkai. I know I should have told you but I couldn't. You never asked about your father so I couldn't tell you. See you in a few years!  
  
Love always,  
Mom, Souta, and granpa'  
  
When Kagome read this her heart sank. She dropped the letter and locked herself in her room. Sango picked it up and read it out loud. Everyone was surprised. Three days later Kagome still wouldn't let any one see her. Finally she let Sango come in because they had to go to school. Sango walked in and saw a beautiful Youkai, she knew couldn't be Kagome.  
  
''Kagome?'' Sango asked. ''Yeah.'' Kagome said. She had Beautiful Blonde hair with Golden sparkles. Her eyes were now deep emerald green. She had blue stripes on her wrists and check bones. She had a pink crescent moon on her fore head.  
  
''Your beautiful you have the coolest ears. They're like an elves ears all pointy.'' Sango said.  
  
Finally the girls were ready and Sango insisted on introducing Kagome. All the guys mouths flew open at how beautiful she was. Her eyes her red and puffy from crying but she still looked good.  
  
Inu finally asked her out and the two were inseperable . Until Kikyo planned revenge.  
  
She was going to get him back and didnt care what she had to do. That day was not good for Kagome though. She had gotten sick and the nurse told her she was pregnant.  
  
Kagome requested leave to go home for a while and the judge granted it. She told Sango. Then a year later she came back. With her baby. (A/N: They hada daycare there because it happened a lot)  
  
The baby's name was Sukura. She was beautiful. Kagome still roomed with her old friends, buyt Inu had gone back to Kikyo. He had forgot all about Kagome. Kagome couldn't take it anymore.  
  
''Inu Yasha could we talk alone for a minute?'' she asked. ''Fine.'' He barked. ''Sukuraisyourandidontknowwhattodocuzyouhatemebye.'' She said. ''What?'' he asked. '' I need air, bye'' with that Kagome had left.  
  
Only she had left sukura with Sango and Miroku. ''You know Inu Sukura looks like you.'' Miroku said. ''Sango spill it.'' Inu said. ''Alright she's yours. Sukura is your daughter.'' Sango felt like she had tattled so she went to her room.  
  
Inu picked Sukura up and rocked her to sleep. Kag finally came back. She picked Sukura up and put her to bed. She went to get a glass of water when some one or something grabbed her arm and.  
  
************************************************************* Find out more later! Review plz. Message me with ideas for next chapter. 


End file.
